The Best Man Speech
by rosily-along
Summary: One shot in which Harvey gives the best man speech at Mike's wedding. Disclaimer: I do not own suits.


**Authors Notes: I wrote this 4 or 5 years ago. I recently found it and decided I should publish it because Mike and Rachel are officially married now.**

Mike was standing in front of a mirror after putting on his _best_ suit. He finished tying his tie and stepped back, taking in his appearance. In the corner of the mirror he saw Harvey, standing behind him, smiling. "Really rookie? A skinny tie even on your wedding day?"

"Make fun of the tie again and I'll make you wear one." Mike quipped back

"That would be a crime to this suit that I will never allow."

"I am the groom and today I can make you do whatever I want."

"Easy kiddo, you don't want me saying something you don't want me to in the best man speech."

"Just don't cry on me, old man." They both had wide smiles spread across their faces as they hugged.

When they pulled away the smiles were still there. "How are holding up, nervous?" Harvey asked.

"I mean a little, I know marrying Rachel will be the best thing to ever happen," just as Mike said that Harvey cleared his throat very loudly, "Minus the whole wandering into your office with a briefcase full of pot and meeting the infamous deity you seem to think you are." Harvey smiled at that comment, "but really Harvey, she makes me so happy. I cannot wait to see her walk down that aisle today; I know that we will be spending the rest of our lives together."

Harvey liked seeing him like this; Mike was truly happy. Seeing the way his associate seemed to light up, talking about his soon to be wife, made him think about how happy he would be if he were able to find someone like that in his life, but he ignored it. This was Michael and Rachel's day.

"Now you don't go and cry on me, I'll be dealing with that all day with Donna." Harvey said.

Mike looked at Harvey with tears in his eyes and said, "I just wish Grammy and my parents were here to see this."

Harvey's heart almost broke right there. Mike must be crushed knowing that his family wasn't there for him on one of the biggest days of his life. His parents died when he was young; Harvey assumed that they were supportive of him while they were alive. Grammy was the one there for him growing up. She was probably there every single wrestling match, spelling bee, every nightmare the kid had when trying to cope without his parents, or when he got kicked out of school. Now the kid was getting married and he had no family there. Harvey looked at the kid sympathetically and said "Mike, I know how hard it must be for them not to be here today, but just know that Donna and I are always family, we wouldn't have missed this for the world."

Once again Mike threw his arms around Harvey and said, "Thank you Harvey."

A few moments later Louis walked in to tell them that it was time to go to the chapel. Mike took a deep breath and Harvey patted his back saying "You got this Rookie." and the two walked out.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful, and the bride was stunning, everyone agreed. The two were very happy that they could say "I do" with their best friends standing beside them: The Best Man, Harvey and Maid of Honor, Donna.

The company was now all sitting at the head table eating, smiling, and chatting. Soon it was time for the speeches. When it was quiet Donna stood up with tears in her eyes (not for the first or last time that day) and told some very endearing stories about the two and congratulated them.

It was now Harvey's turn and he was nervous. He was able to stand in court and confidently defend a client, even if he knew they were guilty, with absolutely no problem. This was different, it was about Mike, his associate, his best friend, his family. He wanted to show Mike in this moment that he did care about him and that he mattered. He wanted to make him proud. After all, it was Mike's wedding day, Harvey could show some emotion.

He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his inside pocket and opened it up. He took a deep breath and began his speech:

"A couple years ago Jessica made me go and hire an associate, and that was something I was really reluctant to do, but I went anyways. I interviewed with many Harvard douches before this young boy with an amazing mind walked in. You should have seen the smug look on his face. Upon hiring him, I have learned so much about him and that he is not just another Harvard drone. He is real. The world needs more people like Michael. And Rachel just makes him even better." Harvey winked at her, "When I hired him, I had no idea that I would start actually care for someone besides myself (and Donna). In these past few years, I have watched him grow from a boy that wanted to learn about the law to a man that is a wonderful lawyer. In some ways I see him being a better lawyer than me."

Harvey looked at Mike when he said these next words: "You and I, we are family. Mike you are my brother. I will always be there for you when you need me" The two men nodded to each other to show that Mike accepted the lifelong pact, "Just watch it on the soap opera stuff, okay?" He heard a laugh among the audience as he turned back to them raising a glass, "To Mike and Rachel."

As Harvey sat back down Mike patted him on the back and thanked him. The boys looked over at Rachel and Donna who were both wiping tears out of their eyes.


End file.
